The Long Lost Love
by GilmoreTreeGirl
Summary: Do you feel like JP has been a bitch to Kol and all the potential he could have had? Do you hate the fact that she makes Kol be with someone like Davina? Do you want more for him? Do you think Nathaniel should be Kol? Then we agree and you might be okay with my fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries, The Originals or the characters.**

**Also be nice, it's my first fanfiction and I blame the writers for not giving me what I want. **

**A/N:So this is basically a fanfic about the originals and the most of the current plots except in this Kol had a long lost love from before he died that he will be reunited with a some point and Hayley/Klaus didn't go see Hope. Esther hadn't been killed nor turned into a vampire, she is still out there and Rebekah wasn't locked in that weird house.**

* * *

Nik had informed him, that they needed her help. Her help. How would she take the news of him being alive again? How would she react to the fact that he hadn't tried to contact her or tell her? He knew how much his death had killed her inside. He watched her from the otherside almost go mad. Kol didn't know how he'd face her. In all honesty, he did want to go see her, and be with her. He just wanted to find a way to punish his siblings for neglecting him and find a way to return his to body. Things never worked out the way they should have. He would have to deal with this and it wasn't going to be pretty. That much he knew, yet a part of him couldn't be happy knowing he was going to see his love, his darling and most of all his everything.

His train of thoughts ended when Nik came into the room. "Kol, can you accompany me downstairs. We need to inform her of our arrival. You know how she gets, when we just show up at her door step without warnings. I'd rather live without having to go through one of her aneurysms again."

When they got downstairs, he saw Elijah, Hayley, Davina, Marcel and Rebekah there waiting for them. Elijah started dialing and put it on speaker so that they could all listen in. After a minute or two he thought she wasn't going to pick up, that was until he heard her voice.

"How can I help you Lijah?" she answered. he could hear the smile in her voice. Just hearing her warmed his heart a bit.

"How did you know?" Elijah asked. She always knew who was calling her.

"Lijah, how many times will I tell you. That is my secret, and nobody else's" she laughed. That laugh. How he missed it. It made him think about all the nights where they would stay up after endless hours of love making, just talking and her laughing of his wildly childish behavior when their arguments started. He was yet again awoken from his thought when he heard her address him.

"Is the not so dead brother simply hiding or trying to act as if he isn't there listening to this conversation?" He could sense her smirking at him. Still he could hear the little bit of hurt in her voice.

"Darling." He simply said. He couldn't get himself to say more so he kept it short. There was a short pause before she went back to talking to talking to us.

"So Nik, I know why you had Lijah call me. I know Esther's back and I was waiting on when you'd reach out. I'd happily come to New Orleans and help you, but first I need for you guys to come here. I have a plan and I'd like it very much if we were more guarded discussing this. Take anyone involved in this with you to Charleston. And I also had some good news, if Kol is interested, I found a way to store him back in his body. It took a lot of time and power but his body is all healed up. All original again. Then you can do us both a favor and dagger him for being stupid enough to let himself be killed by the two incompetent Gilberts." He saw Nik smiling. He could see he had missed his best friend.

"How I've missed you sweetheart. Sounds perfect. When should we arrive?" Nik asked.

"In two days. I'm having an early Christmas party. I'd like it very much if my family could also be there." Family, she was his family. Good to know she still considered him family as well.

"Of course love, we will see you there. Take care for now." Nik said and ended the call.

In two days he would see her. The love of his life. The only love that Kol Mikaelson has ever had. He would be reunited with her.

* * *

**A/N: This is just the first chapter, I'll try to make them longer. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries, The Originals or the characters.**

**Also be nice, it's my first vampire diaries fanfiction and I blame the writers for not giving me what I want. **

**A/N:So this is basically a fanfic about the originals and the most of the current plots except in this Kol had a long lost love from before he died that he will be reunited with a some point and Hayley/Klaus didn't go see Hope. Esther hadn't been killed nor turned into a vampire, she is still out there and Rebekah wasn't locked in that weird house. (Finally picked a name for her. Her name will be Cecilia Sawyer, she is portrayed by Dianna Agron.)**

* * *

Charleston, this was the place she chose to be her kingdom. She and Nik did always share the need to have a certain power. Nonetheless he was extremely proud of her. They finally arrived an hour ago, and soon they would be on their way to her Christmas party. At the moment they were all getting ready at a hotel that Nik chose for them to stay at. Knowing her this would be more a ball or at the least something extravagate. He chose a simply grey suit, which he looked dapper in. He was almost ready, he just needed to do his tie.

Suddenly he heard a knock from his door. When he went to answer it, he found Davina there. He has ignored the little witch the last two days, knowing that he was going to see his Cecilia soon. A lot of people thought he never felt remorse, but he did for what he did to her. He shouldn't have gotten involved her, when he knew all along he'd just leave her for Cecilia. At first he was simply using her so, she'd help him get back to his body. Horrible it was, but he was willingly to do anything to get his life back and everything he had. He opened the door for her to enter, knowing they'd have to talk about their kiss and what it meant for him.

"Klaus refuse to tell me about this so called Cecilia. How can she help us? Is she a witch? A Vampire? A Wolf? He keeps telling me, I should be asking you these questions, and you've been ignoring me these past two days, so care to fill me in?" Davina asked. Asked would have been the wrong word. She demanded it.

"I can tell you who she is, but what she is and how she became it, that is not my story to tell Davina Claire." He said and hoped she'd understand. She nodded for him to continue. "Her name is Cecilia Sawyer. My family and I came across her in 1866. It was in Chicago. She was a very strong, caring and beautiful person. She and Nik had a lot in common, he saw her as his best friend. She won over our entire family. She became the sister Bekah never had and even Elijah cared for her as one of his own siblings. I however fell madly in love with her and her me. We were going to be together forever, and we were until my death." As he explained he could see the bit of hurt in her eyes.

"If she is your so called soul mate, then why haven't you left already? Don't you want to be with her?" Davina asked, wanting to know why he had kissed her or even given her the time of the day knowing he felt this way about another girl out there he could have.

"I wanted to when I first came back, but it isn't that easy. When I died, I could see her from the otherside. I saw her reaction when Nik informed her of my death. She almost went mad. I was brought back a mortal, I didn't want her to go through me dying again. " he said with all honesty. He knew that Cecilia wouldn't take his bullshit. She never liked it when he took her decisions for her.

"So you stayed in New Orleans, planning on doing what you could to annoy your siblings and then die? Where did I come into this? Why even kiss me?" Davina asked.

"I do fancy you Davina, but what I feel for Cecilia can never be compared to anything. I kissed you because I wanted to. Do I regret it? Yes because it wasn't fair. I might fancy you, but there was never a future for a relationship." He said. It might have been harsh, but Kol believed in honesty. He suddenly noticed the time. It was almost seven pm. They needed to go. "I think it's time for us to leave. We don't want to be late." He gave her a smile.

"You're right." She simply said and they went to the lobby to meet the others.

* * *

They arrived twenty minutes after at the beautiful Christmas party. He really did know her. Everything was perfect down to the Santa photo section. Rebekah suddenly took Marcels hand and went to dance. I guess we could enjoy ourselves until she arrives to her own party. Nik was dancing with the blonde girl they all somehow cared for, named Cami. Elijah was dancing with Hayley. Those two had some serious tension. They might as well roll around in the sheets once, it isn't as she can get pregnant and breed yet another Mikaelson child. He noticed Davina just standing there, so he asked her to dance. She smiled and took his hand.

_Like a small boat on the ocean  
Sending big waves into motion  
Like how a single word  
can make a heart open  
I might only have one match  
But I can make an explosion_

_And all those things I didn't say_  
_Wrecking balls inside my brain_  
_I will scream them loud tonight_  
_Can you hear my voice?_

That's when they noticed her and turned to the top of the stairs. There she stood along with four women behind her. Walking down the stairs towards us with a smile, which he loved even more. She had gotten more beautiful if that was even possible.

_This time this is my fight song  
Take back my life song  
Prove I'm alright song.  
My powers turned on  
Starting right now I'll be strong  
I'll play my fight song  
And I don't really care  
If nobody else believes  
Cause I've still got  
A lot of fight in me. _

She came up to them and hugged Rebekah, then Nik, Then Elijah and turned to me. "As much as I want to kill you, I really did miss you" she says and hugs me too. God I've missed this feeling. Of having her in my arms. She then turns to us all and starts talking. "You should know something. This isn't just a regular Christmas party. Every person in here is either supernatural or knows about it. This party is demonstrate something to the people of Charleston. I need to remind them who their Queen is." She says with a smirk. She then turns with her girls and walk to the stage where there is five thrones. One big one in the middle and of course she sits there. That's when she addresses her guest. "Welcome and thank you for coming to celebrate the holiday. As much as I would love a nice night, I have to address some certain people among us. It has been brought to my attention that some witches have been plotting against me. Well I am always up for a challenge. Tonight I dare anyone that has something against my reign to come here and kill me. That is what you intended to do, isn't it?" Suddenly Sara one of the elderly witches along with a four others came near the stage.

"How do you expect it to be a fair fight, if you have your originals friends here to kill us, if we even try to end you?" She pointed out.

"I will be making myself an open target. You have one shot to kill me, if you fail then we'll see what I'll do to you. As for the originals and their little friends. Girls care to hold them down" Cecilia said and before we know what she meant, her four girls all put a barrier on us. "Take your best shot Sara, it might be your only chance to survive" she smirked.

"You have no idea what you're up against, your expression won't be helping you when we have the entire witch community's power." She felt so cocky. She didn't know what was waiting for her. They made their move and one thing is sure. If that had been used on even Nik, he would be feeling pain. But nothing happened to Cecilia.

Cecilia simply laughed. "You think your magic can affect me? The spirits can't touch me. I warned you, time to pay the price." With one hand motion, they were all up in the air. "Because of the Christmas spirit, I won't brutally murder you all. This will be my gift to your families." Some of the people looked relieved. You could tell one of the doomed witches were their loved ones. "In the face of Christmas I will show you some mercy." That's when she made another hand movement and then all the witches necks broke and then limbs fell to the floor. The only thing you heard after were cries. "You have ten minutes to remove the body of your loved one, after that I'm having them thrown outside." She simply said and got the barriers holding us down. That's when Nik turned to her.

"You call me dramatic?" he simply said smirking.

"Well let's say you rubbed off on me." she answered. "Now let's return to my house. We need to talk privately. Girls, ready to leave?" they all nodded and we went to the exist. They followed her car to her place, it was a ten minute drive. She invited them in and they proceeded to the living room. When they all got comfortable, she started to talk. "I think introductions are in order. These girls before you are the most loyal and brave friends I have here in Charleston. This is Rachel, Hanna, Spencer and Quinn." Rachel was the cute brunette next to Cecilia, Hanna was the adorable blonde sitting next to Spencer who was a tall pretty brunette and Quinn looked as the shy innocent girl that usually are in every group of girls. She then proceeded with introducing us to the girls. "Girls, this is my best friend Niklaus Mikaelson and with him are his sister and brothers, Rebekah, Elijah and Kol Mikaelson. Now as for the four others, I need to get a proper introduction along with you. Though I'm guessing you're Hayley, the girl Nik has told me about and Marcel last I heard of you, he hated you and wanted you dead. Then there is the lastly we have a baby witch and a human. Care to tell me why they are of relevance Nik?" She sat down and waited for Nik to speak.

"The witch is of great use to us. Her name is Davina Claire. She's quite powerful." She laughed. Powerful, really Nik she thought. If she was powerful they wouldn't have needed her help. She noticed the witch's glare. "And this is Cami. She's one of us and Esther sees her as a weakness." Nik was softer than she remembered him, maybe New Orleans warmed him up to be the sweet guy he would be when they were alone.

"Nik, she is a weakness. No offensive. She's just a human, who Esther will use against all of you, but if she is truly one of us as you say, then I will help protect her." The things she did for them, they were her family after all. Even if she hadn't seen them since the night she got told of Kol's death.

"Why should we trust you?" Davina spoke up suddenly. Cecilia turned to the foolish girl.

"Why shouldn't you? Isn't the fact that Nik himself called me enough." She said with a smile.

"I barely trust him as it is, so why the hell would I trust you. I know nothing about you, other than the fact that you are a witch. They seem to think you are going to be more powerful than Esther somehow." Davina said. The girl should show some more respect, Cecilia already did want to kill the bitch after seeing her dance with Kol when she entered her party. And now she was standing her defying her. Kol must have sensed she was about to knock the witch out, since he decided to hold her hand in that moment. She wanted to let go of his hand, but she missed the feeling of being near him even if she was hurting just being next to him.

"I think the others should know about how you got your powers and the story of how you got involved with us." Kol said while looking her in the eye. She simply nodded and sat down to start her story.

"I was once a regular normal witch just like you Davina, but that changed in 1966 after my 18 year old birthday. I met Nik some months before my birthday, at a ball. To keep the story short, we met, got close, he brought me to meet the family and I fell in love with the ass next to me. My coven nor my parents liked the fact, that I was hanging around vampires. And to make matters worse, the originals ones. At my 18 year old birthday, I was to take over the coven being the new leader. But they changed the ceremony. The only way for them to accept as their leader, was if I chose the coven over them, if I cut the original family out of my life. I looked at my entire coven and told them to shove it. When I turned around to leave, they had pinned against a tree, ready to kill me. My own parents were in on it, telling me I went against my own kind therefore it would best if I just died then brought shame to their family by probably even turning into a vampire. That's when Kol arrived, he killed every single of them. I had heard about a dark magic called expression. After what the spirits and my coven wanted to do to me, I chose a magic that would not control me or my actions. I noticed that exactly twelve witches died, making it the first step on the expression triangle. I absorbed the powers from it. I had a lot of powers there, but not enough. It became an addiction. I killed twelve humans, therefore having the second step of the expression triangle done. I heard finishing the last part would kill me, but the addiction was like the bloodlust to a vampire. So I killed twelve vampires and got the last part of my expression. After this I almost died, until I found a way to turn the uncontrollable part of the powers into something. I turned it into immortality, so that I would not age. It seemed like a great idea at time. I would be with the only family that really cared for me forever." He tried to look her in the eyes, but she avoided his eyes. It would send her over the top and straight to crying. "So for future notice, Davina you should know that I don't take disrespectful tones alright. I'm a special witch that you cannot even come close to killing. I already came from a strong line of witches, so don't test me. As for my girls, they too are practicing expression. Let's just say, the girls and I have something in common.

* * *

**A/N: so yeah hope you like xD I know Kol is very quiet but come on his long lost love is in front of him let him take some time. She however is amazing 3 **


End file.
